Duck, Duck, Rosie
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Webby makes a new friend named Rosie. Huey, Dewey, and Louie go head over heels for her! But when Webby invites Rosie for a sleepover, the boys must protect their love interest from the many oddities of McDuck Manor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Ducktales story introducing my OC Rosie! Enjoy and no flames please! Thank you!**

**I'm thrilled to announce that this is my 800th story! Another milestone! :D**

* * *

In Duckburg, Webby and her friends Huey, Dewey, and Louie were going for a day out at their most favorite hang out; Funso's Fun Zone.

The four adventurous kids sang with joy as they hopped off the bus.

"Funso's Fun Zone!" Webby sang.

"Where fun is in the zone!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie harmonized. The boys raced inside as Webby followed. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw a duck her age. She wore a sleeveless orange dress and had wavy white hair worn up in a large ponytail with an orange scrunchie.

Webby liked her style, but she also noticed the duck was surrounded by three dogs who looked bigger and meaner than her.

But they weren't just aby dogs. They were the Beagle Boys.

"Got any cash on ya, Rosie?" said Big Time Beagle.

The duck they were harrasing named Rosie took a step back. She looked like she wanted to run, but she was outnumbered and outsized. The chances of a clean getaway were slim.

"Just leave me alone you guys!" Rosie said. She closed her eyes and ran away. She didn't open her eyes quick enough and ran straight into Webby.

The young duck hid behind Webby as the gang closed in on them.

"Hiding behind people weaker than you?" Big Time snorted. The largest Beagle, Bouncer Beagle reached to push Webby out of the way. But Webby grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

"AI-YA-YA-YA-YAAAAAAAAA!" Webby attacked the beagles.

The bullied duck was shocked as she watched Webby flip, kick, and punch all the bullies until they were out cold.

Webby turned to the stunned duck. She smiled and offered a friendly hand. "You okay?"

"I...am now." The duck shyly took Webby's hand.

"I'm Webby. Who are you?"

"Rosie..." Rosie stared at Webby. "How did you do that? Are you an action movie star or something?"

Webby shook her head. "Nah, my granny taught me everything I know."

"Wow. Most grannies just bake cookies or sleep in front of the TV." Rosie smiled. "But your granny sounds way cooler."

"Thanks! So you...wanna hang? Maybe get some pizza?"

"Love to!" Rosie said. She and Webby walked into Funso's Fun Zone together. When Huey, Dewey, and Louie saw Webby walk in with her new friend. They dropped their sodas and their jaws.

"Who is that?!" Huey gasped. His cheeks were red as his shirt and matching hat.

"I don't know...but va-va-voom!" Dewey howled. "She's got it all goin' on!"

"Now there's a slice I'm interested in." said Louie, throwing away his slice of pizza. He blinked. "Wait a minute. She's hanging out with Webby!"

The triplets gasped in unison.

"Webby's gonna scare her away for sure! We can't let that happen!" Huey said. "We got to move in before-"

"Hey, guys!" Webby walked over to the boys with her new friend. "I want you to meet Rosie! She's my new friend!"

Rosie smiled and waved to the boys. "Hey, guys!"

The boys were frozen by Rosie's beauty. They tried to remember their plan to get Rosie away from Webby before she's scared away by Webby's lack of people skills.

But in their awkward state, they couldn't say a word.

"Um, guys? Hello?" Rosie tried calling out to the boys. "Are they okay?" she whispered to Webby.

Webby shrugged. "I don't know. They're usually good at talking with people. Anyway, this is Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" Rosie giggled. "Wow! Your names rhyme so well, it's cool! So, Webby, you want to play Uke or Puke?"

"Do I!" Webby and Rosie rushed off to play.

Dewey beamed with excitement. "She thinks we're cool! Nice start to having my own girlfriend!"

"YOUR own girlfriend?!" Huey snapped. "Excuse me?!" The brothers came beak to beak with each other.

Louie broke them apart. "Fellas, fellas. Let's not be this way. We cannot lose something as irreplaceable as our brotherhood over a girl."

Huey and Dewey mentally agreed on this.

"So, I'm gonna talk to Rosie and see if she wants some pizza and-"

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Huey and Dewey roared. They tackled Louie and began brawling all over the place.

Webby looked over her shoulder to see the guys fighting. "Whoa! What's gotten into them?!"

"Relax, Webby. They're just rassling." Rosie said.

"Rassling? Don't you mean wrestling?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, _rassling_. It's a guy thing. They just fight like a bunch of sissies until they tire themselves out. Boys do it all the time, especially brothers."

Webby blinked. "Huh. I did not know that." She smiled. "Wow, Rosie. You sure are smart."

"I don't know about that." Rosie admitted honestly. She took out her phone. "Wanna watch some funny cat videos?"

"Do I!"

* * *

After an eventful day at Funso's, Webby, Rosie, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were walking back to McDuck Manor.

"That was awesome!" Webby said. "Thanks for hanging out with us today, Rosie!"

"No probles, Webby! You're a great hang!" Rosie turned to the triplets, who were bruised and roughed up. "And you guys were great too! It's been a while since I saw a good, decent rasslin' fight!"

The boys said nothing.

The four kids arrived at the gates of McDuck Manor. "Whoa! That's McDuck Manor!" Rosie blinked. "Wait. What are we doing here? Are we lost?"

Webby laughed. "No! We're not lost! We live here!"

Rosie gasped. "NO WAY! You guys live at McDuck Manor?!"

"Yeah! My granny's the housekeeper and the guys are Scrooge McDuck's nephews!"

"AAAH! O-M-Gosh, you guys!" Rosie squealed. "You live in a mansion AND you're related to Scrooge McDuck?! Talk about lucky!"

"I know right?!" said Webby. "Being part of the McDuck family is the best!"

"Cool!" Rosie's eyes sparkled. "Maybe we can all have a sleepover together at the mansion!"

"A sleepover?!" the triplets gasped.

"O-M-Gosh! That sounds awesome!" Webby's eyes sparkled as well. "How does tomorrow at six sound?!"

"That sounds perfect!" Rosie waved goodbye as she walked off. "See ya, Webby! See ya, guys!"

Once Rosie was removed from their field of vision, the boys had to talk to Webby.

"Webby! What were you thinking?!" Huey scolded.

Webby blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You just invited a normal, beautiful person to spend a night in McDuck Manor!" said Louie. "She's not gonna handle it!"

"Handle it? What are you guys talking about? Our place is awesome!"

"Awesome to us because it's crawling with weird stuff! Weird stuff that Rosie can't handle!" Louie said. "Like the Wing of Secrets aka the garage, Uncle Scrooge's other bin, and let's not forget our butler...who's a GHOST! She'll go out of her skull!"

Webby gasped. "You're right! I forgot! Oh, man! What have I done?!"

The boys immediately sympathized with Webby. Huey put his hand on Webby's shoulder. "Don't worry, Webby. We're here for you."

"Thanks, guys!" Webby said. "But...what about all the weird stuff Louie mentioned? I mean, when you stop to think about it, that will scare her off for sure."

"Then we're gonna need a plan." Huey suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby told their family about the sleepover.

"So, what do you say?" asked Huey.

Scrooge, Launchpad, Mrs. Beakley, and Duckworth all wore dubious looks.

"You want this house to be 'normal' for your new friend?" Scrooge asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't see what the problem is." Launchpad said, shrugging. "We always act normal! Right, Duckworth?" The pilot tried giving the ghost a slap on the back, but his arm went right through Duckworth's back. Launchpad yelped as he stumbled to the ground.

"Guys, it's nothing against you. We just don't want Rosie to get...weirded out by all the weird stuff around here." said Dewey. "We want to make a good impression with her."

Scrooge sighed. "If you lads insist."

"Great! I'm gonna get everything ready!" Webby said. "I got a new toothbrush just for tonight!" The young duck flipped her way upstairs.

"I'll prepare a special, but perfectly normal dinner tonight." Mrs. Beakley said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll watch my Darkwing Duck videos in the garage and fall asleep in front of the TV!" Launchpad said with his trademark enthusiasm. He rushed off to the living room.

"And I will remove myself from everyone's field of vision...seeing as how we simply cannot be ourselves just to impress someone." Duckworth said, giving the boys an icy look before floating up through the ceiling.

The ghost's words cut into the boys a little. "Guys, are we doing the right thing?" Dewey said. "I mean, I know we want to impress a girl, but-"

Dewey grabbed Huey by his shirt collar. "Huey! This isn't just any girl! This is a CUTE girl! We have to make a good, NORMAL impression on her or we're doomed!"

"Wait a minute!" Louie noticed that a family member was missing. "Where's Mom?"

Right on cue, Della Duck came in through the front door. "Hey, guys! Who wants to play, 'Find my leg?' She took off her mechanical leg. "I'll have Duckworth hide it. He always knows the best hiding places."

"Raincheck, Mom!" Dewey pushed his mother toward the door. "We've got a hot date tonight and we-" Louie quickly covered Dewey's mouth.

"WHAAAAT?!" Della dropped her leg and lost balance, falling to the floor. "What do you mean a hot date?! Tell me everything!"

Huey sighed. "You see, Webby made a new friend yesterday and invited her over for a sleepover tonight. But it turns out we...all kind of have a crush on her."

Dewey got a dreamy look on his face. "It's like our souls became one when our eyes met..."

Louie scoffed. "What are you talking about? She didn't even look at you that long! I was the one she was checking out!"

"No, she likes me best!" Huey replies.

"Now just hold on, boys!" Della broke the bickering brothers apart. "You know very well that Rosie can't have it three ways! She'll want to be with only one of you! Which is why you can't kill each other before she makes a choice!"

"And what makes you such an expert?" Louie challenged.

"Because the same thing happened to Donald when he was part of The Three Caballeros. Those knuckleheads came across a Latin baby during one of their gigs." Terror grew upon the duck's face. "It's a miracle they still alive to this day..."

The triplets began to realize they could have made a huge mistake. "We'll take your word for it." said Huey. "But...we really do like her and Rosie can't be with all of us. So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya what you're gonna do!" Della began. "Just be yourselves."

"Wait, what?" said the triplets.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Della reattached her leg and left the manor.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." Huey reached into his hat and took out his Junior Woodchuck guidebook. "Time for this Junior Woodchuck to bone up on his dating skills."

Louie let out a laugh. "Really? You're gonna consult the guidebook for dating tips? Huey, you really have hit rock bottom!"

"My chances at romance are a lot better than yours, Captain Lazy!"

"Hey!" Louie shot back. "That's Captain Lazy, Sir to you! And I don't need a book to woo a woman! Just you watch!" And the greem wearing duck headed upstairs.

In the kitchen, Launchpad had the popcorn and soda ready. He was about to head out to the garage when his best friend Dewey came in.

"Launchpad! I need help to impress a girl! Mom said I should be myself but that's not enough!"

Launchpad shook his head. "Ah, Dewey. Simple, innocent Dewey. You're awesome just the way you are and that's all you need to impress a girl. Trust me on this." And the pilot walked off.

Dewey stomped his foot in a huff. "Fine! I don't need advice to impress a lady! Dewey Duck can stand on his own two feet!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Look out, Rosie. Dewey's on the prowl!"

* * *

**Just a shout out to say Happy Memorial Day! Let us give our blessings to the brave and noble soldiers who served this great country and fought for our freedom! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was six o'clock and Webby was at the door, bouncing on her toes as she waited for her guest to arrive.

Once the doorbell rang, Webby immediately opened the door. "Rosie!"

"Webby!" Rosie said. She groaned as she dragged in two heavy suitcases and a sleeping bag. "Sorry about that." Rosie panted. "I have everything packed for maximum sleepover enjoyment!" She paused her excitement when a rather large woman wearing purple approached her.

"Good evening, Rosie. I'm Benita Beakley, Webby's grandmother and housekeeper at McDuck Manor." the housekeeper introduced herself. "Shall I take your luggage upstairs?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Ma'am." Rosie said politely. "These bags are heavier than they look-"

Mrs. Beakley said nothing as she lifted up the bags with hardly any effort. She even took Rosie's sleeping bag!

"And...you're stronger than you look." Rosie said as she watched Mrs. Beakley carry everything upstairs. "Wow! You're grandma's stupid strong! I bet she can bend a car in half!"

"Well, she hasn't bent a car. But I've seen her bend other things!" said Webby. "So, what do you want to do first?! Brush our teeth?!"

Rosie couldn't help but laugh. "Brush our teeth?! Come on! There are better things to do at a sleepover!"

Webby blinked. "There are?"

"Of course! We make popcorn, watch movies, build couch cushions into a fort, AND my personal favorite...the beauty shop makeovers!" Rosie said with girlish glee.

Webby gasped with joy. "LET'S DO IT ALL!"

"WOOOOOOOO!" The girls cheered as they raced to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

"WAIT!" Rosie screamed, making Webby freeze. "We have to get our PJs on first!"

"We do?"

"Webby! PJs are the traditional sleepover attire!" Rosie implied. "We can't get the party started without them!"

Webby gasped. "You're right! Of course! Wow, Rosie! You're amazing!" she said as she and Rosie headed upstairs together.

Webby went to her room to put on her pajamas. But got a surprise when she found her grandmother looking at Rosie's luggage with a serious, no-nonsense look. Duckworth emerged from one of Rosie's suitcases. "Negative. It's clean."

"Uh, guys." said Webby, catching the ghost and grandmother's attention. "What's all this?"

"Just checking your friend's luggage for anything suspicious." Mrs. Beakley said in a casual manner.

"Granny, I don't think this is necessary." said Webby. "Rosie's just a normal girl."

Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth gave Webby a doubtful look. "Just like when you thought Lena was a normal girl?" asked Mrs. Beakley.

Webby felt her chest tighten from her granny's words. Lena was, at first glance, a normal girl. But she turned out to be a shadow spy for Magica De Spell. "Okay, fair enough."

"WEBBY! Where did your grandma put my stuff?!" Rosie called out, her footsteps coming close.

"Duckworth! Hide!" Webby hissed. The butler did what ghosts do best and disappeared.

And just in time.

"Hey, Webs!" Rosie opened the suitcase Duckworth was inside of and took out her toothbrush and orange nightgown. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Down the hall to the left." said Webby.

Rosie left with her items. But before she could get to the bathroom, she saw Louie walk up to her. But he wasn't wearing his usual green hoodie, he wore a green tuxedo. He had his hair gelled up and a strong smell of cologne came off his person. In his hand was a lovely red rose.

"Evening," Louie said, smooth as velvet. "A rose for Rosie."

"Oh. Um, thanks, Louie." Rosie kindly took the rose. "So...um, mind if I use the bathroom? You're blocking the door."

Louie blinked. "Uh...sure." He moved aside and Rosie walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, Rosie came out in her nightgown. "Now that's a fancy bathroom! BT-dubs, Louie. Could you tell Mrs. Beakley you're running low on toilet paper?"

"Sure! Anything for you." He raised an eyebrow and gave her the trademark Louie Duck smile. "So, how's about we take a walk outside and enjoy the starlight?"

"Um..." Rosie slowly backed away. "Actually, Webby and I are gonna make a pillow fort. Maybe some other time."

Webby tumbled into the hallway wearing her pajamas. "Rosie! Ready to make a fort?!"

"You know it!" Rosie said as she and Webby rushed downstairs.

Duckworth materialised beside Louie. "So, that's your potential love interest?"

"Yep!" Louie sighed dreamily. "And she's already been hooked by that old Louie charm." He blinked. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here in plain sight?! Shoo! Go on! Get! Before Rosie sees you!"

Duckworth rolled his eyes before floating through the wall.

* * *

Downstairs, Webby and Rosie were turning the couch cushions into a fort. "This is soooo exciting! My first pillow fort!"

"You've never made a pillow fort?!" Rosie said. "Webby! You don't know what you've been missing!"

The girls giggled joyfully as they built their fort together. It was complete!

"Awesome!" Webby cheered. A pause. "Now what?"

"Now, we get to camp out in the fort! We make popcorn, watch TV, do our nails, tell ghost stories-"

Webby visibly flinched. "Ghost stories?!" Her mind trailed back to Duckworth, who could be eavesdropping on the girls right now.

Rosie chuckled. "What's wrong, Webbie? Not scared of ghosts, are you?"

"N-NO! No! I'm not scared! Because ghosts are definitely NOT real and definitely DON'T haunt places like this." Webby said, trying to de-rail Rosie's mind off ghosts.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Rosie grabbed the remote control. "Let's see what's on the tube." She turned on the TV and beamed at what she saw what was on. "Whoa! I LOVE this show!"

On the screen was dog wearing a black jumpsuit and a black ball cap. "It's me! Buster Hunster! And welcome to another episode of Haunted Hunt!"

"Huh. I've never heard of this show." Webby said.

"Oh, it's awesome! Buster Hunster is one of the best ghost hunters out there!" Rosie said. "He always gets his man...er, ghost!"

"Really?! Cool!" said Webby.

A chuckle was heard and the girls looked over to see Huey dressed in his Junior Woodchuck uniform. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows there are never any real ghosts in these shows, they're all rigged. But if you want to see something really impressive, check out all these Junior Woodchuck merit badges!"

Dewey suddenly burst into the room. "Forget the badges!" He zooshed back his hair and took Rosie's hand. "How'd you like to be a special guest on my web show Dewey Dew-Night?"

The boys had couch cushions thrown at them by Louie. "Forget the brother with middle child syndrome! How's about we take a dip in Scrooge McDuck's money bin? Maybe spend some of the money together?

"Bribery?! You crossed the line, Green Bean!" Dewey growled.

Soon enough, the brothers began fighting. Seizing the opportunity, Webby took Rosie and headed upstairs together.

"I'm sorry about that." Webby said. "I just don't know what's gotten into them!"

Rosie shrugged. "It's cool. Boys are weird like that. Trust me, I know. Hmm...isn't there somewhere private we can play in? Like, an attic?" She wiggled her brow. "I brought something really rad we can play with!"

"Great idea! Let's go!'" Webby and her new friend headed upstairs.

* * *

In the attic, Duckworth had just finished dusting everything. Since he had everything spick and span, the butler decided to take a break. He sat in an old arm chair in the corner of the room and found a nice book to read.

"Here we are!" Webby's voice said.

"Whoa! Sweet attic!" said Rosie as she wandered into the attic. She ran her fingertip on an old dresser. "And everything's clean as a whistle!"

Seeing Webby's new friend, Duckworth quickly dropped his book and went right through the wall. The book fell with a loud thud, startling Rosie.

"What was that?!" Rosie said. She saw a fallen book on the floor and picked it up. "Ghosts of Ghoulish Manor?!" The duck felt her feathers tingle.

"Oh, dear! How did that get there?!" Webby laughed nervously as she took the book away from Rosie and tossed it aside. "So, what's this really rad thing you've got?"

Rosie blinked. "Oh, yeah!" She dug through her backpack. "You are gonna love this! It's a crystal ball!"

"Whoa!" Webby felt like she was hypnotized as she gazed into the clear glass orb. It was small enough to fit into Rosie's hand. It sparkled with a mystic allure.

"I know right?!" said Rosie. "Let's play fortune teller with it!"

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" Webby blinked. "How do you play?"

"First, let's find some cool costumes!"

After rummaging through a costume trunk, the girls were dressed up like gypsies.

"Ooh! Now we're gonna get all the ghosts attention!" Rosie said as Webby adjusted her head scarf. Webby then put an old tablecloth on the fortune telling table.

Rosie sat in her chair and started humming rhythmically. She waved her hands over the crystal ball. "Oh, spirits! Can you hear me?" she said in a dramatic voice.

* * *

Downstairs, the triplets were still fighting over which brother Rosie likes best.

"Rosie is more into me!" Huey yelled at Dewey.

"Gimme a break! You're the family nerd! Rosie's way too cool for you!" Dewey shot back.

"She likes me for comfort and not for speed!" Louie replied to both of his brothers.

Duckworth appeared from the ceiling. "Would the young masters like to settle this dispute outside? All this noise is disturbing the ladies' sleepover."

The boys groaned. They were getting pretty fed up with their ghostly butler popping in and out.

"W-WHOOOOA!" Duckworth yelped as he was suddenly floating toward the ceiling.

"Duckworth?! What's wrong?!" Huey asked, startled.

Duckworth tried floating back down, but couldn't. "Some kind of force is pulling me up to the attic! HELP!"

The triplets raced up to the attic to find out what was pulling Duckworth.

* * *

Back in the attic, Webby and Rosie were still playing fortune teller. Webby put a hand to her temple as she held up a tarot card. "Madame Rozella! I'm getting signals from the afterlife!" she said in her dramatic voice.

"Yes, Madame Webini! The spirit is among us!" Rosie hummed as her hands circled around the crystal ball. "Spirits! I summon you! Reveal thyself!"

A low, wailing sound was heard. The girls gasped and dropped everything.

"W-What was that?!" Rosie squeaked.

Duckworth shot right up through the floor...right in front of Rosie!

Rosie gasped. Her eyes bulged, her face turned a paler shade of white.

"Oh, no!" Webby covered her ears, well aware of what was next.

"A-A-A-" Rosie stammered as she looked at Duckworth.

The ghost smiled sheepishly as he waved to Rosie.

"A GHOST!" Rosie screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Huey, Dewey, and Louie raced upstairs when they heard a girl screaming. Rosie ran at full speed and slammed right into the brothers.

"Rosie!" said Huey.

"GUYS! THERE'S A G-G-G-GHOST UPSTAIRS!" Rosie screamed. She went back to running for her life.

"Oh, no!" Louie panicked as she watched Rosie run. The boys looked back and saw Duckworth and Webby. The young duck had the Crystal ball in her hand. "Webby! Duckworth! What happened?!"

"I don't know! Rosie and I were playing with this crystal ball and the next thing you know, boom! Duckworth pops out of nowhere when he clearly shouldn't!"

"I told you that crystal ball is the cause of it!" Duckworth pointed to the glass orb. "It's obviously a magic artifact!"

"What? Why would Rosie bring something magical?" Webby wondered. "Maybe..." She gasped. "She could be a spy for Magica!"

"But why would she freak out and run away from a ghost?" Huey asked. "Maybe she didn't know the crystal ball was magic! We gotta find her and quick!"

The gang rushed downstairs to find Rosie. When they went downstairs, Launchpad was running around screaming his head off.

"DEWEY!" Launchpad scooped up his blue wearing best friend. "Thank goodness you're alright! I thought the ghost got you!"

"What?! What are you talking about?! Duckworth didn't get me!" said Dewey.

Launchpad shook his head. "No! I mean the OTHER ghost!"

"There's another ghost in the house?!" Huey blubbered.

"Yeah! I was on my way to the kitchen to get some more snacks when I heard screaming and this really loud crash! I mean, a crash and I'm not the cause of it?! I knew something was up! When I got into the kitchen, there was strange white mist coming from the pantry! And when I looked inside, there was this white ghost covered in BLOOD!"

Everyone gasped.

"I don't know how another ghost got in here, but I had to get out of that kitchen! And that's when I ran into you guys!" Launchpad finished.

"Hmm, I have met a few bloodstained brides on my vacation in the land of the dead." Duckworth said thoughtfully. "Perhaps one of them decided to visit."

"Well, you have to find her and tell her to go away! That bride is gonna scare Rosie half to death!" said Dewey.

"Guys! Rosie probably left the manor already!" said Louie. "First a ghost butler and a ghost bride covered in blood?! She's gotta be miles away by now!"

"Then I'll go bring her back!" Huey said with determination.

"Oh, no! You're not going to save Rosie and look like the hero!" Dewey snapped. "I'm the real hero of this family!"

"You're about as heroic as a hero sandwich!" Huey quipped.

"Woof! What a way with words." Dewey shot back.

Before this transpired into an all-out sibling squabble, Duckworth transformed into his demon form and roared, making the boys stop.

"Um...we don't have to fight." Huey said nervously, looking at Duckworth in fear. "Let's work together."

"Agreed!" said Dewey.

"No argument here!" Louie said as he took his brothers away from the frightful phantom and went off to find Rosie.

"I'll find her first." Dewey whispered to Huey.

"You wish." Huey hissed.

Duckworth returned to his ghostly form. He sighed. "You think death would be difficult enough..."

"Anyway, we better go find that bloodstained bride, Duckworth!" said Webby.

"Mind if I tag along? I just feel safer with a friendly ghost around." Launchpad asked, looking at Duckworth.

"Of course, Launchpad." Webby triumphantly put her hands on her hips. "Let's go find an unfriendly ghost! To the kitchen!"

The three friends burst into the kitchen. They saw the pantry door open and flour scattered all over the floor.

"Huh? Is that...flour?" Webby said, confused.

"Webby?! Is that you?!" A scared voice said from inside the pantry. A white figure shambled out of the pantry. A white figure dripping with red on her clothes.

"IT'S THE BLOODSTAINED BRIDE!" Launchpad screamed.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" The supposed bloodstained bride stumbled and fell on her behind.

Webby blinked. "Wait a minute!" She moved in closer. "Rosie?! Is that you?!"

"Of course it's me!" Rosie stood up. She was covered head to toe in flour and had a thick red liquid on her nightgown.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE LITERALLY BLEEDING!" Webby shrieked.

"What?! No! No! It's just cranberry sauce! And flour..." Rosie tried brushed herself off. "I was trying to hide from the ghost so I ran into the kitchen and hid in the pantry...but since I panicked I kind of..." She looked away shyly. "smashed everything as I ran in." She sneezed from the excess flour on her.

Duckworth sighed. "Well, this is definitely going to delay dinner."

Rosie saw Duckworth and gasped before letting out a scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP! IT'S A GHOST!" She grabbed Webby's arm and started pulling on it. "RUN, WEBBY! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! AAAAAHHHH!"

Duckworth pinched between his eyes in irritation.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rosie! Calm down!" Webby yelled over Rosie's screaming. "It's okay! This is Duckworth! He's our friend!"

Rosie stopped screaming and pulling. "Friend?!"

"Yes," Webby held Rosie's terrified face in her hands. "Just look at me...and take a deep breath." Webby inhaled. Despite her fear, Rosie inhaled and took a deep breath with Webby. Webby then brought Rosie closer to Duckworth for an introduction. "Okay, let's start this over. Rosie, this is our butler, Duckworth."

Duckworth politely bowed. "Pleased to meet you officially, Miss Rosie."

Webby saw how scared Rosie was. She braced herself in case her friend was going to faint. Luckily, Rosie was able to stay conscious. She gulped. "H-Hi..." Rosie yelped when Launchpad put his hand on her flour coated shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Don't be scared." Launchpad said with a friendly smile. "Duckworth's totally cool. He's a normal guy just like us. Only dead."

Rosie was silent.

Launchpad snapped his fingers. "I know! How about trust falls?" He pushed Rosie closer to Duckworth and turned her around. "You lean back and Duckworth will catch you! That way, you guys trust each other more."

"I-I don't think so..." Rosie said weakly.

"I insist!" Launchpad gave Rosie a push, but Duckworth caught Rosie and helped her back up. The ghost got really close to the pilot's face, making Launchpad sweat a little. "And I insist, Mr. McQuack," said Duckworth. "that if Miss Rosie does not wish to partake in your little trust exercise, then leave her be."

"Whoa!" Rosie gasped. "Y-You can touch me?! But...how?! I thought ghosts just pass right through things!"

"We can. But we're still able to touch things." said Duckworth. "Might I suggest a nice, hot bath to clean yourself up, Miss Rosie?"

Rosie looked at herself. She was pretty messy. "Oh...yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

"Then afterwards we can discuss it over some refreshments perhaps? Some hot chocolate?" the ghost suggested.

"Ooh! I love hot chocolate!" Webby said, very excited.

"Me too!" said Launchpad.

Seeing how calm her friends were and sensing this ghost meant no harm, Rosie started to calm down. "Sure, I like hot chocolate too." She smiled a little.

"You're preaching to the choir, sister." said Launchpad.

Rosie chuckled. Maybe there was nothing to be afraid of after all.

Outside the manor, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were looking for Rosie.

"Rosie! Rosie! ROSIE!" Huey called out.

"I'm telling you, she's gone!" said Louie. He sighed, kicking a pebble with his foot. "Let's face it, Rosie left us. She doesn't want to hang with us! We're just too...weird!"

Dewey grabbed Louie by his hoodie collar. "Rosie is a girl worth fighting for! Don't you quit now!"

Hey, guys! Someone's driving through the gate!" Huey said. He and his brothers saw a black van with green racing stripes pull through the gate.

The boys got in the way of the van, making it stop. The driver got out of the van. It was Buster Hunster. "Hey! Is this McDuck Manor? The place that was haunted?"

The triplets gasped.

"Whaaaat? Haunted? No! Of course not!" Louie insisted innocently. "Um, who are you exactly?"

"Buster Hunster! A kid named Rosie called and told me to exterminate the ghost that was inside this mansion!"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry but that was just a prank from our friend!" Louie lied. "There's no ghost and no reason to be here!" He tried to escort Buster to his van, but he grabbed Louie by the arm!

"Louie!" Huey and Dewey tried to save their brother, but three more figures jumped out ot the van and grabbed the kids.

"The Beagle Boys?!" Huey gasped. He and Dewey were held captive by the big bruiser, Bouncer Beagle.

Big Time Beagle laughed in his throat. "Nice job, Buster!"

"Wait, you know the Beagle Boys?!" Louie asked Buster.

Buster Hunster grew a twisted smile on his face. "Know the Beagle Boys? I AM a Beagle Boy!" He reached into his pocket and took out a black eye mask. He promptly donned the mask om his face. "Just call me Buster Beagle!"

The four Beagle Boys laughed their dumb, evil laughs.

"Now that we got Scrooge's brats, time for the big pay day!" said Big Time.


	5. Chapter 5

After a nice, hot shower and borrowing a pair of clean pajamas, the sleepover at McDuck Manor was back in full swing.

Rosie faced Duckworth and took a deep breath. The ghost gave her a nod of approval.

Webby put her hand on Rosie's shoulder. "Go on, Rosie. You can do it."

With determination sparking inside her, Rosie braced herself. "Alright, Duckworth. I'm ready."

Duckworth floated to Rosie and passed right through her. Rosie went tense as the ghost phased all the way through. It felt like a gentle breeze of cold wind.

"Whoa!" Rosie gasped. She patted her chest, the cold feeling lingering. "He really passed right through me!"

"I know! Isn't it cool?!" Webby said, very giddy.

Rosie shivered, rubbing her arms. "It's cool alright." She managed to smile despite the otherworldly chill. "But still, this is amazing! A real ghost! And he's a butler! Is there anything else about this place I should know about?"

"There's me!" a voice called out. Rosie turned and saw a duck wearing a pilot's outfit. She walked into the living room, Rosie noticed that one of her legs was mechanical.

"Hi! You must be Rosie!" She took Rosie's hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Della Duck! Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mom!"

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Rosie said politely. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel to Della's leg.

Della saw her guest staring. "Oh! That!" She laughed. "Just a leg I put together from rocket parts when I landed on the moon."

"You were on the moon?!" Rosie said in awe.

"Yep." Della nodded. "It all started a decade ago before my boys were hatched..." Her eyes got misty before she blinked in realization. "Wait! Where are my boys?"

"Oh, no!" Webby yelped. "The guys took off looking for Rosie! They thought she left!"

"Uh-oh! Well, we better go find them!" Rosie said.

But before anyone could go anywhere, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Della rushed to the door. But before Della could answer the door, it was kicked open!

Reacting fast, Della jumped back and took a battle stance as Buster Beagle swaggered in.

Webby, Rosie, and Duckworth were watching from the living room. "Is that Buster Hunster?! What's he doing here?!" said Webby.

"Ohhhh...no..." Rosie moaned. "I Just remembered...while I was hiding in thr pantry, I called Buster over to...exterminate all the ghosts in the mansion..." She sunk when Duckworth and Webby glared at her. "But don't worry! I can make this right! I'll just tell him to leave and there's no ghosts! Piece of cake!"

But Rosie stopped when the Beagle Boys came through the door with Huey, Dewey ane Louie tied up and held captive by Bouncer.

"MY BOYS!" Della screamed before she growled, her face was turning red.

"Don't try anything, lady or the brats get it!" Buster warned. "You want them in one piece? Then give us the deed to Duckburg!" He smirked. "And thanks for opening the gate for Buster Hunster!"

"No need for your TV name, Buster." said Big Time. "Just go by your real name, Buster Beagle!"

Webby gasped. "Buster Hunster is a Beagle Boy?!"

Rosie started to panic. She started to clutch her hair. "Oh, man! This is all my fault! This is all my fault!"

"WHOA! Easy, Rosie! Calm down!" Webby coaxed. But Rosie was too far gone. She grabbed Webby by her shirt.

"I just let a bunch of criminals into your house! Don't you tell me to CALM DOWN!" Rosie shrieked. "I gotta make this right! I brought them here, so I'm gonna get rid of them!" Rosie looked around and saw a glowing sword mounted on the wall. "This'll do!" She grabbed the sword.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Webby screamed. "It's the Deus Excalibur!"

But it was too late. The magic sword began to move on it's own, taking Rosie with it. She screamed as she soared out of the room and toward the Beagle Boys.

"What the-?!" Bouncer dodged just as the sword passed his head. The beagles scattered as Rosie flew around the room.

Della saw her chance and attacked. She skillfully kicked Bouncer right up the jaw with her metal leg. Bouncer fell over, out cold.

"LOOK OUT!" Rosie screamed. The sword zipped past the triplets, cutting their ropes. "HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!"

"It won't rest until it's target is slain!" Huey yelled for Rosie to hear.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA KILL ANYONE!" Rosie yelled back. The sword was about to skewer Burger Beagle until two hands easily caught the blade.

"I got this!" Della took the sword. "Alright! Who wants a piece of Della Duck?! Do I have to take a piece of each of you?!"

"Scatter! Let's find the deed and get outta here!" Big Time, Burger, and Buster went in different directions.

Big Time tried to enter another room, but Webby came in his path and tackled him, beating him relentlessly.

Burger tried to head further into the manor. But Mrs. Beakly came charging in and sucker punched the crook hard across the face

Buster was almost up the stairs until a giant, shadowy demon with a horned skull and red eyes loomed over him. He gasped in horror as the horrid phantom snarled. "Wha-?!" He started to tremble. "B-B-But g-ghosts aren't real!"

"GET. OUT!" Duckworth roared. His booming voice sent Buster tumbling down the stairs. As quick as a flash, Duckworth used his ghostly powers to make each Beagle Boy vanish from the room.

Rosie stood there, her jaw hanging open. "Where'd they go?!"

Duckworth reappeared before Rosie. He was back to his ghost form. "From whence they came, my dear. From whence they came."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie rushed to Rosie. "Rosie! Are you alright?!" asked Huey. "Did the Deus Excalibur hurt you at all?!"

"Duckworth didn't scare you half to death, did he?!" asked Louie.

"Which one of us is going to be your boyfriend?!" Dewey asked excitedly. His hands flew to his mouth. Huey and Louie froze.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Rosie sputtered. "What are you guys talking about?!"

"The young masters have been competing for your affection, Miss Rosie. Hence their erratic behavior this evening." Duckworth explained.

Rosie blinked. "Ohhhhh, right." She looked at the boys. "Um, guys. I'm flattered, but, I really don't need a boyfriend. I just wanted us to be friends. Just _friend_ friends." she said honestly. "I mean, just because I'm a girl and you're guys doesn't mean I'm looking for romance. I'm only ten years old."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie felt very foolish.

"You're right, Rosie." said Huey. "You weren't looking for a boyfriend. You just wanted...friends."

"We're really sorry about how we've been acting." Louie rubbed the back of his head. "Guess we still have a lot to learn about girls."

Rosie laughed. "That's for sure. But it's cool." She smiled. "So, guys, the night is still young. Wanna get this sleepover back on track?"

"You bet!" Dewey fist-pumped. "What first?!"

"How about a ghost story?" Rosie suggested. "Duckworth, do you know any good ones?"

"Indeed. Might I suggest telling my most frightful tales in the attic for spooky atmosphere?"

"YEAH!" Webby and Rosie cheered.

The boys looked rather nervous.

"What's wrong, guys? Not scared of ghosts, are you?" Rosie joked.

"NO!" Huey, Dewey and Louie protested. The kids followed Duckworth upstairs to the attic for some ghost storytelling.

* * *

The next morning after a delicious breakfast, Rosie packed up her things as she was ready to return home. "Thanks for everything, you guys! This was the best sleepover ever!" She hugged her four new friends. "I still can't believe Buster was really a Beagle Boy! And I wasted all this time watching his dumb show!"

"Yeah, well, he and his brothers won't be coming back here anytime soon!" said Dewey.

"You're welcome back to the mansion anytime, Rosie." said Mrs. Beakley.

"Thanks, Mrs. B." Rosie said.

Duckworth approached Rosie with the crystal ball in his hand. "I found this in Master Louie's hoodie while doing the laundry."

"Louie!" Huey, Dewey, and Webby scolded.

"What?! I was gonna give it back!" Louie fibbed.

Rosie's eyes widened. "Oh! The crystal ball thingy! Webby told me this thing made you appear when were playing fortune tellers, Duckworth!"

"This crystal ball has the power to contact spirits as well as summon them." said Duckworth. "How did you come across this bobble?"

Rosie looked at the magic artifact. "Honestly, I just thought that was a cheap paperweight I found on...my dad's desk. But I think you guys should keep it."

"Good idea." said Duckworth. "I'll keep this in a safe place." He gave Louie a salty look. "This might be too dangerous for you."

Louie shrunk back. "Anyway...come back anytime, Rosie

"I sure will!" Rosie hugged Webby. "Thanks for everything, you guys!"

"No problem!" said Webby.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes, Rosie left McDuck Manor and walked all the way to Glomgold Industries.

Rosie came out of the elevator and was greeted by the friendly face of Zan Owlson. "Hey, Zan."

"Hey, Rosie." Zan welcomed with a friendly face. "How was the sleepover?"

Rosie opened her mouth to answer, but an angry Scottish voice cut her off.

"Who cares about that?!" Stomping toward Rosie was Scrooge McDuck's arch nemesis; Flintheart Glomgold. "What did you find out at McDuck Manor?!"

Rosie shook her head. "Nothing, Mr. G."

"WHAT?!" Flintheart yelled. "I plucked you out of the orphanage and secretly adopted you to spy on McDuck and you say you found NOTHING?!"

"You WHAT?!" Zan asked in shock.

"Relax, Mr. G. I just made friends with the kids. It's gonna take some time before I can dig up some real dirt on Mr. McDuck." Rosie explained calmly. "Trust me, I practically got them eating sugar cubes out of my hand."

"Alright, keep up the good work." Flintheart blinked. "By the way, have you seen the Specter's Stone? It was on my desk yesterday! I was hoping to use it to summon spirits to haunt McDuck!"

Rosie tensed up. "Um...no idea. Never heard of it." she lied.

Flintheart sighed. "At least I still have my spy." He laughed in his throat, stroking Rosie's head. "Watch your back, McDuck!" He kept laughing as he retired to his office. Rosie went to the elevator, but Zan stopped her.

"What was that all about?!" asked Zan.

"Huh. Mr. G didn't brag to you about his evil plan?" said Rosie. "See, Mr. G only adopted me in secret so he can use me as a spy to get some dirt on Mr. McDuck and his family."

"And you're okay with this?!" Zan blurted out.

"Of course. Don't worry, Zan. Just relax and go along with the plan. Listen..." Rosie leaned in and whispered something into Zan's ear.

When Rosie pulled away, a look came upon Zan's face that was understanding but dubious. "Alright, Rosie. I won't ruin the plan. I just hope you know what you're doing. Mr. Glomgold can be..."

"I know how he can be, Zan. But don't sweat it. I got this in the bag. See you later." The elevator door closed took Rosie to her room on the top floor. When the doors opened, Rosie's eyes twinkled. Thanks to her wealthy "father", her bedroom was something out of a fairy tale. She had a pink canopy princess bed with a diamond chandelier hanging over it. Lavish white furniture, soft pink carpeting, and a window seat that looks over all of Duckburg. And to top it all off, a huge flat screen TV and was placed perfectly in front of her bed.

It was the room of her dreams.

Rosie smiled to herself. "Working for a rich dude has it's perks." She hopped onto her bed and sighed.

_'There's more going on at McDuck Manor than I expected. Ghosts, criminals, haunted swords with minds of their own._' Rosie said in her head. '_Glomgold doesn't need to know a thing. I finally got the life I want.'_

Rosie took out her brand new phone and looked at the happy selfies she took with her new friends. There were selfies of her and Webby and the boys wearing monster make-up. She even took a monstrous selfie with Duckworth.

_'I made the coolest friends I could ever find. And there's a world within a world revolving around Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.'_

Rosie smiled to herself. "I can't wait for the next playdate."


End file.
